


Jim "Kitty" Caviezel [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Man in a Suit, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: Jim as the "superhero" he mentioned at ComiCon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Jim "Kitty" Caviezel [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooninscorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninscorpio/gifts).



> I just wanted to make everyone smile today. I hope this does. I kept thinking about what JC said about his superhero wish at ComiCon, and this happened. Too much time on my hands during a pandemic, I guess. But I also wanted to make something nice for MooninScorpio, so I hope she likes this. : )
> 
> Comments, as always, are loved and much appreciated.

  



End file.
